Pehli Nazar Mein
by RandomReggie
Summary: Harry and Severus are invited to the Patil twin's combined wedding, Severus won't dance. Harry conjures a plan to make him though it might mean someone has to soil their trousers. ONESHOT.


**Race - Pehli Nazar Mein**

**Authors notes**

_**A friend was telling me about her cousin's wedding, it sounded amazing and this little one shot began to form in my head. The title comes from the song my friend's cousin's first dance was to. **_

_**SnapexHarry, just because I can ;D**_

_**Thanks to my Beta 'NyxtheWolf' :)**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer**

_**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**_

* * *

><p>Padma and Parvati Patils' double wedding was fantastic. They both looked beautiful in their traditional bridal wear - both in red, their henna delicately and beautiful drawn, and the jewellery was elegant and startling.<p>

The colours where both breath-taking and awe-inspiring. Brilliant golds, blazing reds and majestic greens where but a few of the colours draped around the massive gazebo. Everyone was hit by a plethora of aromatic fragrances, ranging from rich spice, jasmine incense and hundreds of others that were unrecognisable amongst each other but still tantalizingly delicious.

It was late, the two brides and grooms had shared their first dance and now the real dancing had begun. All of the Patils, Sarin's and Malik's dazzled the other guests with their dancing before everyone else followed suit, making for a colourful and unique display. Harry danced with all of his friends from Hogwarts and even many of the female relatives flocked to Harry, who was known across the world after all. The look on their faces was priceless when they found out Harry was gay, and even funnier still when they discovered he was with Severus.

Said person was the only thing putting a damper on the night. Harry had convinced him to wear the traditional clothing; though it wasn't compulsory, everyone still wanted respect traditions. Severus compromised and wore the clothes but in dark green. Harry didn't mind that, he was more bothered by the fact that he refused to dance. Not even to one song.

A muggle song came on and the elderly dancers drained from the floor, while the young began dancing in erotically twisting ways, sliding up and down each other. Apparently dirty dancing wasn't just a European thing. Then, Harry had an idea.

He grabbed the nearest boy, which happened to be Terry Boot. He raised his eyebrows but didn't complain as Harry began to grind and twist around him. Harry while sliding down Terry's front made eye contact with Severus. Deliberately keeping his eyes slightly hooded, Harry ran one of his slender hands through his hair, his head tilted back exposing his long and perfect neck, and his other hand Terry's side. Severus' eyes narrowed, Harry winked and pressed himself even closer to Terry whose hands where roaming Harry's body with eager need.

In one swift movement, Severus had stood and began making his way through the crowd. He stood menacingly over the dancing couple. Terry froze, and his eyes widened with fear when he saw him.

'Do you mind un-handing my fiancé?' he snarled, and Terry squeaked then literally ran from the dance floor.

Harry chuckled and began dancing against Snape, who was still stiff to begin with. Snape stood still but as Harry's fluid and erotic movements spoke to his body and mind in ways that only Harry could, Snape's own hands began to roam over Harry. The emerald eyed boy turned to him and caressed Snape's chest and stomach as they danced. Harry shivered as Snape's hand trailed down his ribs. The shiver and following sigh of pleasure triggered an almost frenzied erotic dance, filled with need, knowing and desire, which caught the attention of a few other dancers. Many glared at Severus with envy and lust in their eyes and his hands roamed over the boy who lived. He pulled Harry to him.

'Please, don't make me force Boot to soil his trousers again' he growled into his ear as they danced and Harry laughed. The sound always disarmed Severus and he just gave a smile of his own that spoke more through his eyes than his mouth and he continued to dance with Harry all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Please review, good or bad, it makes my day :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
